


Unnecessarily Loud

by creamcats



Series: Unnecessary [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Situation, Bottom Kageyama, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Kageyama, Teasing, Top Hinata, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcats/pseuds/creamcats
Summary: Hinata and Kenma share a two-bedroom flat. On Friday, Kenma's usually at work and Hinata has Kageyama over. But the one day he does stay off is the day he regrets his decision.aka, an excuse to write power bottom Kageyama





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot because my last series succed me dry. I’ve also started bullet journaling so I’m a lot more organised (aka more fics). The prompt is linked below, but I suggest you don’t read it until afterwards so you can be surprised.
> 
> Prompt: https://goo.gl/vn0joZ

Hinata’s been living with Kenma for a while. It kinda just made sense since they both worked at the same place and couldn’t really afford to live alone. It’s all good though. Kenma is a good roommate and minds his business. He’s not nosy and, half the time, he’s playing games or listening to music. He’s also a really good friend and confidant. He’s the roomie everyone dreams for.

“Tobio’s coming over,” Hinata says while flicking through the channels. Daytime TV is absolute trash. Kenma hums in response. Whenever Kageyama comes over, Kenma is out. That’s ‘cause they go at it like rabbits and don’t want anyone to intrude or accidentally walk in. But, Kenma isn’t working a shift today (like he usually is) but Kageyama came over anyway. You can’t blame him. His dick appointment was due that day. But, because he’s civilised, he’ll greet Kenma. He hasn’t spoken to him in a long time, it’s mandatory and only polite.

There’s a knock on the door.  
“That’s him. I’ll get it,” Hinata says and jumps over the couch. He opens the door. “Hi Tobio!”  
“Hi Shouyou,” he replies. “Kenma’s here?”  
“Yeah, he doesn’t have work today” Hinata replies. Kageyama nods and steps in, closing the door behind him and taking his shoes off. Kenma looks back at him.  
“Hello Kenma”  
“...hi” he responds. He returns to whatever he was doing before.

Hinata and Kageyama sit next to each other on the couch. They sit there and talk for a while. Kenma plays on his game and joins in every now and then. They don’t think he notices… but he notices. He can clearly see that Kageyama has his hand tantalisingly placed on Hinata’s inner thigh. Yet, they talk as if nothing's happening. They pass it off as casual but he knows why he’s here. Especially when Kageyama whispers things in Hinata’s ears and he blushes. Let’s not forget the fact that Kageyama’s hand is now fondling Hinata’s leg. Utterly shameless.  
“I’m going to my room” Kenma states. If he stayed there any longer they’d probably shag on the couch. He leaves and they both watch him.

Now that he’s gone, Kageyama sits on Hinata’s lap. Hinata places his hands on his hips. They stare into each other's eyes, smirking.  
“You tease” Hinata whispers. He takes in his smell. He misses it. He misses Kageyama. The warmth of his body, his laugh, the way his lips taste, his eyes. Everything. He hadn’t seen him for a week but it felt like years. He misses Kageyama’s touch. He fucking loves him so much it’s strange. And Kageyama definitely feels the same way.

Hinata starts kissing his neck. The marks on his neck faded from the last time. He wants to mark Kageyama as his. Knowing that, whenever he gets undressed he’ll remember his time with him, is erotic. Kageyama starts to whisper absolute nothingness about how much he missed this. He grinds down on Hinata, seeking friction and sexual release. Hinata's hands start to stroke Kageyama’s chest underneath his clothing. Fucks sake. He’s driving him crazy with all this teasing. Roaming hands and Hinata’s subtle tugs at his skin drive Kageyama up the wall.

“Your room. Now!” He grabs his hand and pulls him to his room. Hinata laughs. He’s so impatient. It’s adorable. As soon as they get to his room Kageyama is taking his shirt off. Hinata follows. “And I’m the tease,” Kageyama laughs.  
“You were teasing me first,” Hinata adds. It’s not entirely his fault. With the way Kageyama’s fingers were so close to touching his dick, he had to return the favour.   
“You teased me more,” Kageyama retorts. “Get on the bed.”

Hinata takes off his pants and sits on the bed. He notices his Iron Man briefs and says nothing about it. It’s a thing he does. 

Kageyama undoes the drawstring of his tracksuit bottoms and stares into Hinata’s eyes. He takes off his pants and kicks them away, crawling onto the bed. Hinata puts his lips on Kageyama’s neck, wanting to make another mark. Kageyama lets out a growl. He’s so fixated on his neck. It gets tiring whenever he goes out with his neck exposed and people give him odd looks. And, when he lets Hinata take full control, he puts hickeys on every part of his body. 

Hinata then puts his hand down Kageyama’s underwear and he groans. It’s a sound low in his throat that he didn’t know he could make. He ruts against him, making Hinata let out a breathy moan. His hand caresses him and he tries to compose himself. He’s only touching his dick. He shouldn’t be so excited too early. He knows he shouldn’t but he just is. 

Kageyama looks for the lube, knocking things off the table in his haste. He grabs it.  
“Hurry up. Grab it,” Kageyama orders and puts it to Hinata’s chest. Removing his head from his neck, Hinata takes it. The cap pops open. Hinata squirts a healthy amount on his fingers and spreads it. The cool liquid warms up as he rubs it lightly. They’re so fucking hard now it hurts.

Kageyama takes off his underwear and throws it off the bed. Hinata’s fingers massage Kageyama’s hole. A long moan escapes his throat. Fingertips caress and prod at Kageyama’s entrance. He’s doing this on purpose. Kageyama hates him and loves him for it. He loves the feeling but he always craves so much more whenever Hinata teases like this. He grinds his cock against Hinata’s for friction. They're both moaning and groaning in utter pleasure and their faces show it too. The subtle pressure of his fingers against his entrance drives him wild. Hinata is such a tease. Such a fucking tease. He wants his fingers in him now. Who cares whether he stings? He craves it. Utter need consumes him. He grinds against his fingers, moaning without shame. It’s Hinata’s fault that he’s like this. If he hadn’t teased him he wouldn’t be this way. Stupid Hinata.

“Stop fucking teasing me,” Kageyama growls. He pulls Hinata in for a kiss. Hinata smiles against Kageyama’s lips and slides his finger in. He lets go of a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. Finally some more stimulation. The finger slowly moves in and out. The slight pressure applied to his inner walls makes him crave more. More. More. More. It’s never enough for Kageyama. He wants him to push at his prostate more. To go faster. To kiss more.

Hinata knows this in spades. That’s why he teases him so much. Because he knows if he does it enough, Kageyama starts to beg. It’s hot when his resolve and pride ebbs away and he’s an absolute whimpering mess. It rarely happens. Yet, it’s so exciting and stimulating when it does. Kageyama never acknowledges what happens after sex, but Hinata remembers what his face looked like. He can vividly remember his eyes filled to the brim with tears whispering  _please put your cock in Shouyou. please please please. I want it so bad_. He loves the absolute power he has over Kageyama. One day, he'll say no to him when he's in that state. He wants to see whether actual tears spill from his eyes and how much begging Kageyama’s capable of. It’s a sick fascination.

Hinata gradually adds more pressure and more fingers but keeps his slow pace. He wants all his attention on teasing and edging Kageyama. He scissors his fingers, feeling the loosened muscle stretch around him. His erection is almost killing him. He knows he can just put his dick in right now and fuck him senseless… but where’s the fun in that? Kageyama gets what he wants and that’s no fun whatsoever.

“If you don’t fucking-” Kageyama growls, voice breaking.  
“Alright,” Hinata exhales. Not because he’s lost, but because his dick might actually explode. Kageyama smirks. He grabs the lube and squirts it on his dick. The gel is cold on the head of his heated cock. Kageyama grabs him and spreads the lube, kissing Hinata sloppily. Hinata moans against his mouth. Finally! Some stimulation. Kageyama pulls back and a string of saliva connects their lips.   
“Good” Kageyama smirks and angles Hinata’s cock to his entrance. He lowers himself slowly, feeling the stretch and loving it. He waited a whole week for this and it was so worth it. He licks Hinata’s lips.

Hinata’s dick was surrounded by the warm and velvet that is Kageyama. He lets out a long groan, almost shaking in its intensity.   
“I love you so fucking much," Hinata says, in the spur of the moment. His mind is so fogged from all the stimulation to his groin. He's muttering absolute gibberish. He always rambles, but it's much more nonsensical now. His eyes are unfocused, everything is so foggy yet so clear. It doesn't make any sense.   
“Shouyou… I love you” Kageyama exhales as Hinata’s hand rest on his hips. His dick is fully buried in Kageyama’s wet heat. Kageyama grabs Hinata’s hair and pulls him towards him, licking his lips. Their mouths connect for a passionate yet aggressive kiss filled with tongue and spit. Their tongues are dancing in each other's mouths. Kageyama lifts himself up and drops down, making the bed squeak in the process. He just hit his prostate and it felt absolutely amazing. The sound of his skin connecting against Hinata's was lewd. The feeling of lube dripping down his thigh slowly excited him. Hinata's smell. The taste of his tongue. It fucking stimulated them both to no end. 

He continues to move up and down Hinata’s cock, kissing him through each other moans. Kageyama runs his hand through Hinata’s coarse hair. He puts so much force into riding Hinata that it actually makes them both dizzy with the heady pleasure of it all. The hands on his hips gripped tightly as he kept going faster and harder. Moaning louder. Slapping against each other. Creaking the bed more and more. They were so close to climax.

The whole scene was erotic and loud. There was the squeaking bed, the slap of skin against skin, the moans, the kissing sounds. It was really fucking loud. They revelled in their loudness. Contrastingly, Kenma did not revel in their volume. They were at least subtle downstairs on the couch but now... Now they weren't even trying hiding it. There was no attempt to hide what they were doing. It was utterly shameless. As soon as he hears the first moan, he frantically searched for earphones. Now, no matter how loud his music is, or how insulated the walls are, he can hear them. He can hear them really well. It almost seemed fake how loud they are. There's no need to make that much noise if you're enjoying yourself. 

While Hinata was in the next room getting ridden like a horse off into the sunset. Kenma was upping the songs volume to unspeakable levels. While Kageyama was licking Hinata’s neck like a lollipop. Kenma was looking for his speakers to play something really loudly. He just wanted it to stop. 

But that would be too nice. 

Because as soon as they stopped, his heart would fill with relief. Give or take 20 minutes, they're at it again. Utterly shameless. Like rabbits. They did that four times (he counted) and finally fell asleep. It was far too late to do anything so he fell asleep to, knowing full well that he heard his roommate and his partner go at it. It weighed on his conscience the whole night. 

\-----

The next morning, Hinata and Kageyama came down the stairs holding hands. They had hickeys littering their necks. Smirks were plastered on their faces. But all Kenma could think about was Kageyama screaming, fucks sake Shouyou, harder. It haunted every fibre of his being. Especially when Hinata went _you fucking whore, I love you_. He didn't know Hinata had the capacity to say something so depraved. But after hearing it so clearly, he kinda wished his bed wasn't so close to that wall. He couldn't stand it. 

So when they both sat down on the couches and started an ordinary conversation… as if last night didn't happen, Kenma was mortified. To do something like that and know another human being was in the next room but pretend it never happened. What was wrong with them? It wasn't like they were being discreet and Kenma was peeping. No. They were obnoxiously loud. So loud, children in Timbuktu could hear them clearly. In fact, he can totally remember when he was at work and faintly heard moans. 

“Kenma, could you pass the remote? I wanna see if Steven Universe on,” Hinata asks as Kageyama drinks from his glass of milk. They're caressing each other's hands as if they can't stop touching each other. Kenma sighs. Say it his internal monologue screams as he reaches for the remote. He hopes this horrific experience never happens ever again. If he wants this to be true, he must say it now or never. 

“You guys have loud sex,” Kenma says, quite matter-of-factly. Kageyama chokes on the milk (which, unfortunately for Kenma, wasn't the only milk he choked on). Hinata turns beet red, from almost head-to-toe. They're both clearly embarrassed but what they should be is careful. Kageyama’s in a coughing fit and Hinata has his face in his hands. Maybe Kenma shouldn't have said that… but it was for the greater good. 

“Is it usually that raucous?” Kenma asks as he places the remote on Hinata's lap.   
“Oh my god,” Hinata chokes. Was he really that loud? How much did Kenma hear? Kageyama is sitting next to him, trying to cough himself into a coma and never wake up to see Kenma’s face. How did they get to this predicament?  
“Can we stop talking about this?” Kageyama wheezes. Of course he'd say that. You see, he was the one screaming _holy shit! your dick is so good and_ fuck _me like the slut I am, Shouyou_. Kenma knows he's well aware of the fact that he heard him. Who couldn't hear them? Honestly, they're insatiable… but they should at least go to a hotel when Kenma’s around. 

**Author's Note:**

> The sole reason this fic exists is because I promised power-bottom Kags and riding and I saw a prompt and yeah… This is purely self-indulgent and I'm okay with it.
> 
> My tumblr is @suaveart and I keep forgetting to add it at the end of fics. Btw if you wanna be my beta-reader just ask... I can't proofread for shit.
> 
> ALSO!!! [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
